winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Super Six Friends/Winx Club Season 5 Episode 20-26 Possible Summaries !
Ep. 19: "The Singing Whales" The Singing Whales disappear from Melody, thanks to Tritannus. It's what to the Winx to save Melody from destruction! *Full Summary coming SOON! Ep. 20: "The Problems of Love" Thanks to the magic song, Musa has the ability to calm the whales and the Winx can now restore the strength of the Pillar of Balance and save Melody. Bloom is saddened because she can't continue her relationship with Sky because Diaspro has done everything to destroy the plans of the two. During a training session in Alfea, Stella creates a magical and colorful dress for Flora, but she is kidnapped by a black eagle because he mistakes Flora for a real flower. To save Flora the Winx need to use the Golden Eagles. Ep. 21 "A Perfect Date" Tecna has her first date with Timmy. They meet at a classy restaurant for a romantic evening. The other Winx go to the Pillar of Control with the intention of destroying its seal in order to prevent Tritannus from activating the Emperor's Throne for good, but they are captured by a giant eel. Only Tecna can save the Winx from a nasty end... Ep. 22 "Listen to Your Heart" King Cryos of Zenith does not want to ally with the other kingdoms in the war against Tritannus as he thinks this choice is not very logical and is too dangerous for his planet. Tecna and the Winx go to Zenith to persuade the king to listen to his heart. Tritannus, while struggling against the Selkies, temporarily weakens the Pillar of Control. Consequently, a magical storm affects all the realms. On Zenith, the storms causes a short-circuit in the droids (robots) who start shooting everywhere with their laser beams. The planet of Zenith is in danger. Meanwhile, Darcy and Stormy lose faith in Tritannus and decide to stop Icy. Ep. 23 "The Shark's Eye" After finding out that the Winx have destroyed the seal of the Pillar of Control, Tritannus decides to look for Politea, a nymph of the Magix Dimension, to steal her Sirenix power and activate the Emperor's Throne. Icy goes to look for Politea alone, while Darcy and Stormy do the same. To find Politea they must go to an underwater mountain known as the Black Shark. Bloom is also looking for Politea in order find a spell to break the Sirenix Curse on Daphne. Ep. 24 "Saving Paradise Bay" The Winx are on a mission to the Iceland of the World to find the Breath of the Ocean, a magical stone that will bring together all of the Selkies' magic to form an invincible army. Meanwhile, in Gardenia, Tritannus puts a spell on a refinery: acid rain starts falling on Paradise Bay, a place blessed by nature where the dolphins live. The Winx and the army of the Magix Alliance work together to do something before it's too late... Ep. 25: "The Last Discovery" In an epic battle, the Winx and the invincible army of the Selkies join Nereus and Tressa to fight against Tritannus, Icy and his mutants. During the battle, Tritannus captures Aisha to absorb her Sirenix powers and activate the Emperor's Throne. Ep. 26: "The Fall of Tritannus" After the activation of the Emperor's Throne, Tritannus is no longer able to control himself and becomes a furious beast, wreaking havoc in the seas of all the worlds. Despite his love for Icy, Tritannus attacks her. Darcy and Stormy are able to save Icy. While the Winx are desperately trying to save the inhabitants of Andros from a rise in the sea level, Bloom and Nereus are the ones who have to free Aisha and Daphne, and defeat Tritannus once and for all... 'Sources : ' http://sirenixwctv-magicofwinxclub.blogspot.com/2013/03/wc-s5-possible-eps-20-26-summaries.html http://www.movietele.it/post/serietv/10828-winx-club-5-quinta-stagione-rai2-20-marzo-trame-episodi Category:Blog posts